The initial spin rate and spin direction that a golf club head imparts on a golf ball at impact can affect both the distance the golf ball travels and the flight path of the golf ball. For example, as a result of the Magnus effect, the spin rate and spin direction of a golf ball can affect the aerodynamic lift forces acting on the golf ball while the golf ball travels through the air. The spin rate and spin direction can be broken up into vertical and horizontal components. Specifically, the vertical spin rate and direction of the golf ball can affect the vertical aerodynamic lift forces acting on the golf ball (e.g., resulting in an upward or downward force acting on the golf ball, depending on the rate and/or direction of vertical rotation). Furthermore, the horizontal spin rate and direction of the golf ball can affect the horizontal aerodynamic lift forces acting on the golf ball (e.g., resulting in a leftward or rightward force acting on the golf ball, depending on the rate and/or direction of horizontal rotation).
Minor horizontal rotation can result in a fade (rightward) or draw (leftward) bias in the flight path of the golf ball while greater horizontal rotation can result in the golf ball slicing right or hooking left. Meanwhile, vertical rotation can affect the vertical flight path of the golf ball. For example, for a backward spinning golf ball, increasing the spin rate of the golf ball can increase an upward lift force acting on the golf ball to help carry the golf ball through the air. However, like any projectile, too much lift or too little lift can reduce the total forward distance traveled by the golf ball. The optimal vertical spin rate varies, and can depend on the initial forward ball speed of the golf ball and the playing conditions (e.g., weather).
For a wood-type club head, the applied spin rate and/or direction, the center of gravity and/or moment of inertia, and the characteristic time of the club head can all contribute to the desirability for use of the club head because each of these factors can affect the distance a golf ball travels, the launch angle of the golf ball, the spin rate and/or direction of the golf ball at impact, and/or the forgiveness of the club head.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, mechanically and/or otherwise. For example, two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled, but not be otherwise coupled. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.
“Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types.
The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.
In many examples as used herein, the term “approximately” can be used when comparing one or more values, ranges of values, relationships (e.g., position, orientation, etc.) or parameters (e.g., velocity, acceleration, mass, temperature, spin rate, spin direction, etc.) to one or more other values, ranges of values, or parameters, respectively, and/or when describing a condition (e.g., with respect to time), such as, for example, a condition of remaining constant with respect to time. In these examples, use of the word “approximately” can mean that the value(s), range(s) of values, relationship(s), parameter(s), or condition(s) are within ±0.5%, ±1.0%, ±2.0%, ±3.0%, ±5.0%, and/or ±10.0% of the related value(s), range(s) of values, relationship(s), parameter(s), or condition(s), as applicable.